Talk:Cameos
Singles should single link cameos be provided in this. ie cameos that only make reference to link and not the series. Oni Dark Link 10:21, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why not. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] ok then ill edit them in now (there is quite a lot) Oni Dark Link 10:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Added in a lot of info. forgot to say that in my summery Oni Dark Link 10:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) i dont know whats up with my keyboard but its fixed now. i dont see why we shouldnt add in the name cameos. the more cameos the better the page Oni Dark Link 09:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) well we dont have to put in all of them but i do think the poe sisters could fit at the very least. its more then speculaiton there since navi has absoultly no need to mention the birth order of them (nor is it apperant how she knows) and it is good to show that there are more then "other nintendo games" cameos. Oni Dark Link 18:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ok. for now we'll leave it off though. Oni Dark Link 18:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) if we're not putting in name cameos how come santa claus gets in there? Oni Link 17:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Animal Crossing Bunny Hood & Nes you know you can make a template for your word bubble so you dont have to type all that out every time Oni Link 21:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) spirit tracks Should we mention all the train puns from Spirit Tracks? Or would they bnot be counted as cameos since they dont reference anything in particular Oni Link 20:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Another Code Other Section Maybe an other section would work better then the manga one. So we could mention obscure things like this. Anyone have any thoughts on the matter? Oni Link 22:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :That could work. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Tingle cameos in the DS games No, that doesn't qualify as a cameo, by the usual definition. Appearances from a character from the same series doesn't count. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Star Fox masks Okay, I just read the part about the masks in MM resembling the Star Fox team (Keaton=Fox, Bremen=Falco, Don Gero's=Slippy, Bunny Hood=Peppy, Mask of Scent=Pigma.) and then I started thinking. I don't know who discovered this, but it is near brilliant and likely not a coincidence at all. If you just think about the stories that people tell when they give away these masks, it matches up the the Star Fox character. For example Guru-Guru talks about how he should be the leader and he was jealous of that "dog" getting all the credit; this is just like Falco's personality. Or what about the Mask of Scents? The Deku Butler talks about his loved one leaving and this is just like Pigma who betrayed the Star Fox team and the Deku seem to be all about unity. The Bunny Hood could relate to Peppy being optimistic and "peppy". Etc. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I know I was surprised at how well it worked too. Do you think we should mention the connections you made here on the page or would it be too speculative? Oni Link 22:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I was getting at. I don't really know, maybe. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Guitar Hero World Tour I'm doubtfull wether or not that is an actual bubble cameo. By the sounds of it and what I know of Guioar Hero it could be just a generic flying skull, can anyone check it? Oni Link 16:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I was checking for whether or not it IS confirmed to be a bubble on YT and message boards last night while editing, and stuff. Didn't come up with anything. I agree with myself, it seems to be just a random floating skull. Could contact the person who originally added it and ask, I guess. --AuronKaizer ' 17:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Books I know this discussion has been over for a bit, but if there are no objections to this, I'll go ahead and make the page when I get home from school, which'll be in about an hour and fifteen minutes. I'll title the page "The Legend of Zelda series in Popular Culture" unless someone comes up with a better page name, and will remove the information about the game in TV and movies from this page, and add them to the "The Legend of Zelda series in Popular Culture" page, as well as the information about the books. 16:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :One thing, "popular culture" isn't a noun. --AuronKaizer ' 16:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So just "The Legend of Zelda series in popular culture"? 17:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC)~ That Guitar Hero Bubble thing I'm pretty sure that it's a Death Bat. Avenged Sevenfold uses it as their mascot and a few other bands use it for album art and such. -- 05:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ''Animal Crossing and IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY On occasion I will play Animal Crossing obsessively, but that's not the point. I have never seen a villager say "IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY" and I own Population Growing, Wild World, and City Folk. If a villager does indeed say this and I just haven't seen it / can't remember it, please add it back in. Thanks, In Animal Crossing City Folk the fountain Goddess says, the first time you toss in your axe, she say "Did you drop this Gold Axe, or was it a Silver Axe?", this is like Zelda Minish Cap wen the blue fairy or whatever she is says "Did you drop these Gold Bombs, or were they Silver Bombs?", but, it is also in the old Harvest Moon game for SNES. So, I guss its a wich came first, Harvest Moon, or Minish Cap? Oh...And does this/these count as Cameo for Zelda or not? DekuSpenstar (talk) 21:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Puzzle Swap Okay, so I noticed we have ''Find Mii'' and its sequel on the page. But in StreetPass Mii Plaza, where one can play Find Mii, there is also another minigame known as Puzzle Swap. In it, there are two Zelda-themed puzzle panels: one titled The Legend of Zelda (but obviously based off of Twilight Princess; there are those black particles of twilight in the background) and one for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. Does this count as a cameo? If not, do we do anything about Find Mii? I just wanted to bring this up so that other, more important non-IPs could make the final decision. contributor 21:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) WWE pro wrestling I would like to include information about how Cody Rhodes used to wear the Triforce on his wrestling boots. There are several pictures of this in his gallery. Where would it be ideal to put this? +Y 07:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :That's already mentioned here. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 12:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Scribblenauts Unlimited Various characters and items from the Zelda series appear as objects in Scribblenauts Unlimited. Should we add those appearances to the cameos article or to their respective non-canon sections? '''HH 01:53, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. Provided they are legitimate cameos and not just common simple shapes. Some of the Triforce ones on this page might be pushing it. I'm looking specifically at that Bayonetta one which not only is unnecessary but hasn't even covered the fact that she can cosplay as Link yet. I'll have to hop on that one after I've played the game. But on the original topic for Scribblenauts, sure, add it in. If it's relevant it'll stay and if it's not then it can easily be undone. Oni Link 10:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC) luigis mansion It could just be me but in luigis mansion (the room with uncle grimly) there is a dress that looks like one of zeldas dressesPikmin theories (talk) 15:35, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Tingle Tuner Could someone help with the Tingle Tuner image? I was trying to add a caption. Wolf O'Donnel (talk) 17:04, May 20, 2016 (UTC)